Star Wars: The Jedi Fellowship
by TongTong3
Summary: Eight young jedi knights are born and are a new hope to defeat the raging sith and it's master, Darth Urias. Will they prevail or fall in to the clutches of the sith. This is loosely based off Knights of the Old Republic game. OC story. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Jedi Fellowship

By Tong Tong3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and this is loosely based off Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.

Darth Urias holds the galaxy in his grasp, destroying all in his path, killing innocent lives, and worlds lost. A long war begins between the remaining jedi and Darth Urias' large sith army. As the jedi endure the long wars against the sith, eight jedi from different worlds are born. A prophecy is told that eight young jedi knights will bond together to defeat Darth Urias and the sith army. Their powers are unimaginable. Each of them will be found in eight different planets: Coruscant, Onderon, Manaan, Kashyyyk, Naboo, Tatooine, Dantooine, and Korriban. They all hold the power for a new hope to save the galaxy from Urias' clutches…

"Master, I'm not sure I understand. Why must I leave Onderon?" Harin Sora asked his wise jedi master. Master Natu turned to Harin with all urgency in his eyes.

"I have just spoken to the council in Coruscant. They wish for me to send you there as well. There is important information they need to share with you that concerns that fate of the galaxy," Natu said.

"I understand," Harin said as he bowed his head. Master Natu smiled and put his hand on Harin's shoulder and gave him an assuring smile.

"Do not worry my young friend, it'll be fine. I'm sorry I can not come with you for, I also have an important assignment that I must do. Good luck, my young padawan and may the force be with you. Harin smiled and went on board the space shuttle that would take him to Coruscant. Harin took one of the seats as the shuttle lifted off the ground. He had never been outside Onderon before. He was slightly nervous and gave his lightsaber hilt a gentle squeeze of assurance. He wondered why the council would wish to speak to him of all the jedi.

Master Natu gazed at the shuttle as it took off and in to the darkness of space. He turned on is jedi communicator to speak with the council. It buzzed on and a hologram of Master Davoren appeared over the communicator.

"Greeting Master Davoren, my padawan, Harin, has just departed from Onderon," Natu reported.

"Very good, the council will report back after the hearing," Master Davoren said, as he bowed his head.

"Uh...Master I must ask. Is Harin truly one of them?"

"We shall see. It is unclear now and we can not presume so until the council speaks with him."

"I understand."

"Good, and until then may the force be with you."

"And you," Natu said as the communicator flickered off.


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant

The shuttle door opened to reveal tall buildings and sounds emitting from the people and the whizzing vehicles. Harin walked tediously off the shuttle and onto Coruscant land. It was very different from Onderon. Towers and buildings sprung as if from nowhere and the bottom looked as if it did not even exist.

A protocol droid approached Harin at the docking bay.

"I am T7-R6. Please follow me to the Jedi council," the droid said as he escorted Harin to the council. It was only just an elevator ride before he was face to face with Jedi Masters. There were five of them all seated around the room and only two that Harin recognized. There was Master Davoren, a Jedi consular, like Harin had hoped to be, and Master Helos, a Jedi sentinel.

"Please come in young padawan," Master Davoren said and gestured him for Harin to stand in the middle of the room. "You had quite a long journey, I presume," Master Davoren continued. Harin nodded nervously in response. "This is Master Helos, as you already know and this is Master Shadaar, Master Vix, and Master Wekare," Davoren said as he pointed at the other Jedi Masters. "Now you must be curious as to why you are here. As you know, we are at war with the Sith, even with the Republic on our side, we have a very little chance to defeat Darth Urias. Countless Jedi masters have gone to pursue the dark lord but, none have returned." Harin looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes. "It is clear that this is not an easy fight to be won. But, we put small hope in eight special Jedi that would bond together to defeat Urias and his army. One of these Jedi is you. I sense great force power in you."

Harin gulped and said, "It can not be me, for I am just a mere padawan. This must be a mistake, I can't possibly be-."

Master Helos interrupted him and said, "It is no mistake, we all sense this in you. You are a savior of the galaxy."

"Helos, we can not pass such quick judgment on a mere padawan. If he is this so called savior, then why do I also sense fear within him," Master Wekare said, while giving Harin a stern glare.

"Wekare, do not be so quick to deny. I, too sense fear with in him but, I also sense courage. He is a savior," Master Shadaar said.

"Do not be so confident, Shadaar," Wekare warned, giving her a stern glare as well.

Harin saw the quarrel and cleared his throat, then said, "If the council believes me to be one of the saviors of the galaxy, then so be it."

Master Helos smiled and said, "Very well, you'll need to find the others as well, seven of them. Here is a map of where you need to travel, Manaan, Naboo, Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Korriban, and one of them is here on Coruscant. He is also a skilled pilot that can help you travel to the distant planets. We will provide with the Ebon Hawk, a fast starship that has been used by Revan himself. It is in docking bay seven. When you do find all of the Jedi saviors then, you must go to Urias' star ship stationed near Peragus. There you must cut him off from the force."

"How will I find these Jedi?" Harin asked.

"Here is a data pad of their names and locations. Keep this safe and away from prying eyes. Secrecy is the key. No Sith must discover this information." Master Vix said, as he handed Harin a data pad.

"Then, so be it. You should go now there is much ahead of you. May the force be with you," Master Davoren said, while bowing to Harin.

"Thank you," Harin said, and then he turned to leave. Harin stepped in to the elevator as it descended to the bottom floor. The elevator doors whooshed open to reveal urban pedestrians walking about. Harin glanced at the list on his data pad. It read-

_Arista Bogen- Ahto City, Manaan_

_Atrija Notsun- Dreshdae, Korriban_

_Faime Vorusk- Theed, Naboo_

_Harin Sora- Iziz, Onderon_

_Hayde Dranne- Village of Rwookrrorro, Kashyyyk_

_Jeren Bolar- Anchorhead, Tatooine_

_Macen Roke- Unknown, Coruscant_

_Raynn Tabanan- Khoonda, Dantooine_


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant Continued…

He glanced at the data pad once more.

"Macen Roke, where are you?" he muttered before, putting the data pad away. _Unknown, bloody fantastic!_ _ I should probably ask around a local cantina, they'll know something._

"I'm sorry, sir, can you direct me to the local cantina?" Harin asked, a passing Twil'ek male. The Twil'ek ignored him and muttered something. Harin was able to hear two audible words, "Stupid outlander." Harin tried another approach. He stopped another Coruscant citizen, a Devaronian male.

"I'm looking for a good time at a cantina. Can you take me there?" Harin asked.

The Devaronian replied back saying, "Buzz off, space scum." Then, he turned to walk away. Harin had expected this.

Harin waved his hand and said, "You will take me to the cantina."

The Devaronian turned back to face Harin and said in a confused tone, "I will take you to the cantina." Harin smiled as the Devaronian led him through the Coruscant streets. It took only a few minutes before Harin had reached the cantina.

Harin once again faced the hypnotized Devaronian and waved his hand again and said, "Now, you will to Dantooine and become a respectable monk. And, you will be very respectful to outlanders. "

The Devaronian still in his hypnotic trance said, "I will go to Dantooine and live as a monk. I will also be more respectful to outlanders." And with that, the Devaronian walked away. Harin continued in to the cantina. It was exotic. Strange creatures were everywhere. Bith were on a podium playing their instruments, while Twil'ek females swayed with the music. Patrons were conversing in their own languages while they drank. Tarisian ale and Juma juice fumes intoxicated the atmosphere.

There were also several rooms for certain parties. One was for the swoop riders and the other was for the pazaak players. It was somehow similar to Iziz's cantina. He took a seat at the bar and looked at the plump bartender.

"What can I do for you, lad?" the bartender asked.

"I'm looking for a special person. His name is Macen Roke."

"Oh Macen, yeah I know him. He's an old regular here."

"Do you know where I could find him?" Harin said, calmly.

"Macen is usually over in the swoop racing room. He's one of the best swoop damn racers that I have ever seen and at such a young age too"

"Thank you," Harin said. Harin left the bar and headed straight for the swoop racing room. Spectators were watching the screens. On the screen, a swoop racer was maneuvering the swoop bike with ease and at incredible speed. The rider finished with a very good time and the spectators cheered loudly in response.

The skilled swoop racer came to the swoop racing room where he was greeted by fans. The swoop racer ignored them as he went to the large Hutt in the adjacent room.

"Where's my money, you Hutt slime?!" Macen demanded.

The Hutt laughed and said in Huttese, "You call that swoop riding. I'm not giving you any money, you cantina poodoo!"

"Why you-!" Macen said as he reached for his blaster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My bounty hunters will kill you first," the Hutt said, as his bounty hunters pulled out their blasters.

"You're right, but I know what I can do," Macen said as he pulled a silver hilt. He pressed a button on the hilt and a red light shot out. The Hutt and his bounty hunters screamed in fear.

The Hutt asked, "You are Sith?!"

"No, you bantha brain!" Macen said. Then, Harin watched in horror as Macen raised his lightsaber to cut the Hutt's head off. _Even if this is one of the saviors, I can not allow this murderous slaughter to occur,_ Harin thought. Harin quickly drew out his double hilted green lightsaber and blocked Macen's attack before it had a chance to strike the Hutt. Macen turned to the Hutt's defender.

"By the red seas of Knores, who are you?!" Macen demanded.

"I'm a defender for peace and I can not allow to harm this creature no matter what his crimes are," Harin said, still locked in a struggle with Macen.

"Yes, listen to the Jedi!" the Hutt begged. Macen glared at the Hutt.

"He's not worth your time. This anger will consume you until there is nothing left," Harin said.

"You, Jedi, have no idea what anger is." Macen said angrily, but his eyes had a hint of sadness.

Harin sighed, "I know anger is the way to the Sith and that leads to a lifestyle of corruption and destruction."

"I hate Jedi and their stupid philosophies!" Macen said, as he withdrew his saber and placed it back on to his belt. Harin did the same.

The Hutt saw his chance and yelled, "KILL THEM BOTH!!!" to his band of bounty hunters.

The bounty hunters obeyed and began shooting at Harin and Macen. Macen and Harin withdrew their lightsabers once again and began deflecting the blaster shots. Some of the shots managed to bounce back and hit the some of the bounty hunters. There were about four of them left. Harin was surrounded by two of them and with a flip in midair he cut down the hunter scum. Macen was also doing very well in disposing his enemies. He managed to easily cut off a hand of a now screaming bounty hunter. Then, he ran up the wall, flipped and cut the heads of his two assailants. Macen walked over to the sweaty Hutt who was surprised that his best bounty hunters were gone within mere seconds. Macen directed the point of his lightsaber at the Hutt's neck.

"Now, how about that raise?" Macen asked the enormous Hutt.

"Fine, here take the money."

"Nice to have done business with you." Macen said, grabbing the credits near the Hutt's side. Macen withdrew his lightsaber as did Harin. Macen turned and departed from the cantina, ignoring the stares of the patrons. Harin quickly followed him to the streets.

"You idiot! Did you really think I was going to cut that Hutt's head off? In this city, you need to learn how to bluff. I'm guessing you're an outlander." Macen said yelled as he continued to walk down the streets. Harin walked quickly next to him, feeling completely guilty. _Maybe, I shouldn't have gotten involved, _Harin thought.

"You're pretty good with a saber. Those damn Jedi taught you how to fight like that, didn't they? Course; they're probably better then those Sith. So, what's your name and why are you following me?" Macen said, now looking at Harin suspiciously.

"My name is Harin Sora. I'm from my home world, Onderon, and I've been sent to look for you, Macen Roke," Harin said. Macen looked at him, confused.

"Uh, Harin is it? If you are asking me to go back to the Jedi Academy, then you've got the wrong guy. No offense, but the Jedi Academy is no party."

"No, that's not it. But, I do come from the council's will. I can't speak here because this information is in strict confidence."

"Fine, but it better be good and a lot of credits must be involved. Come on, follow me to my apartment," Macen said, as he led Harin to his apartment. When they did arrive, Harin observed that his apartment was rather plain but, comfortable all the same.

Macen said, pointing to a chair, "Take a seat." Harin obeyed and sat down in the cushy lounge chair.

"So, as I was saying, the reason that I've been looking for you is because the council has foreseen that you, I, and the others will defeat the dark Sith lord and his army. If you and I work together, we could seek out the other six Jedi," Harin said, his expression completely serious. Macen raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Are you serious? This is probably some sick ploy to get me back at the academy. And even if this whole prophecy is true, I will never work with the Jedi."

Harin stood up, slightly angry, "I am completely serious. This is an opportunity to save the galaxy. This is a chance to gain honor and glory. I need your help. I can't do this alone." After it was silent, Macen sat in deep thought thought. It had been a few minutes before Macen spoke.

"Fine, I'll do it because I really want that honor and glory. Not because of the stupid galaxy. So how are we going to find the rest and how are we getting there?" Macen said.

Harin smiled and said, "Well, here's a data pad of the list of Jedi and their locations. The Jedi Council has provided a starship called the Ebon Hawk to travel to the other planets. I hope to leave tomorrow and maybe head to Manaan."

"Alright, but if this going to work. You'll need to follow some of my rules: Don't touch my lightsaber, and don't touch my nerve."


	4. Chapter 4

Manaan

He was in a starship Jedi bodies scattered all over the floor. The dark Sith lord wielded his lightsaber, ready to strike Harin. Harin closed his eyes waiting for death but, it never came. What he did hear was the shouting of a voice.

"Harin, wake up! You idiot!" Macen said, shaking Harin to wake. Harin slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings.

"Huh?" Harin said, still drowsy.

"We gotta go!"

Harin sat up and rubbed his head. _That was some dream._

"Get yourself washed up and dressed because we are leaving in twenty minutes!" Macen was running all over in his apartment, gathering up supplies for the trip ahead.

Harin complied as he took a hot shower and dressed up in his Jedi robes. Harin packed up his clothes and his trusty lightsaber. Macen had already packed up his belongings as he took one last look at his home before Harin and he left. They walked to the docking bay that had contained the Ebon Hawk. Macen looked at it in wonderment. The ship was old to be sure but, what it went through was a great achievement. The Jedi Masters had also come to the docking bay to say their farewells to the two. Macen seemed reluctant to see them but, he, however, bowed in response. Harin did the same. Master Devaron smiled and gave Harin a bag of lightsaber crystals.

"For whenever you need them," Devaron simply said. Master Wekare stepped forward as well with the same disgruntled expression.

"A long journey lies ahead of you but, be wary. The darkside holds great power and temptation. You and your companions must resist the darkside for it will consume you until there is nothing left. The fate of the galaxy rests in your hands," Master Wekare said as he looked at Harin and especially, at Macen, who looked at the ground in response.

Master Helos said, "And may the force be with you." Harin nodded as him and Macen boarded the Ebon Hawk.

"That was intense," Macen commented as he took the pilot seat. Harin took the adjacent seat. Macen started up the engines and soon they were off. The stars whizzed by as they entered in to hyperspace. It was a while and neither one of them spoke. Harin's mind was troubled and it had been troubled ever since he started this journey. Macen sensed this.

"What's wrong?" Macen said, as he kept his eyes on the controls. Harin was startled by this.

"I am afraid, afraid of what we must face."

"I've learned to stop being afraid for some time, ever since my father left," Macen said, his expression still serious.

"Is that where your lightsaber came from?"

"Yes," Macen said, as if he was whispering.

"What happened?" Harin asked. There was silence after that and the only that could be heard was the hum of the ship. Finally, Macen spoke.

"My father was a great Jedi. He met my mom when he saved her life. They fell in love and they had me. It was forbidden for Jedi to have such attachments so that is why that kept their relationship in secret. But, soon after my mom got sick and died when I was three. My dad took care of me and started teaching me on the ways of the force. But about the time I turned seven, my dad turned to the darkside. He was one of Darth Urias' right hand men. My dad tried to take me with him and make me one of them. I refused and ran away. I sought salvation at the Coruscant Jedi academy and that is where I learned how to be a Jedi. At first they were reluctant on taking me in but, in the end that took me in. Two years ago, when I was fifteen, the council asked me to do a special assignment to achieve Jedi knighthood. They told me I had to cut a fallen Jedi of the force because he was slaying countless Jedi. I agreed and I was sent to Korriban to kill him, or the nice way of putting it, cutting him off from the force. I found the fallen Jedi murderer, it was my father. I tried to turn him back but, he wouldn't listen, blinded by the darkside. He attacked me and I defended myself. We fought with our lightsabers to the death. And in the end, I won. After that I burned his body and took his red lightsaber. It serves as a reminder for me on what I can not become. After that, I left the council and got in to the swoop racing business. And then next thing I know it I'm here going on this crazy journey." Harin nodded taking all of this new information in.

"I'm sorry," Harin said, as he looked at the passing stars. Macen nodded and returned back to his piloting duties.

It was another two days before; the two boys arrived at Manaan. Ahto City was an oasis surrounded by water. This was the place where they would find Arista Bogen.

"So where to?" Macen said, as he and Harin exited the Ebon Hawk.

"Maybe we should head to the Selkath Court of Justice. They have to have some information on this Jedi."

"Alright, but then after I get to try some Manaan swoop racing!" Macen said, as he punched his fist in to the air. Harin shook his head and the two continued onward to the interior of Ahto City.

The Selkath Court of Justice was a large room with five desks and five Selkath maintaining them. The Selkath in the very middle was the first to speak.

"May I help you?" the Selkath said, in its Selkath language.

"We are looking for a young Jedi named Arista Bogen," Harin replied.

"This Jedi you speak of is being held in the Selkath Court of Justice's jail," the Selkath replied.

"On what charge?" Macen asked, in disbelief.

"On the account of murder."


	5. Chapter 5

Manaan continued…

_"On the account of murder," the Selkath said._

Those words ringed in Harin's ears. How can that be?

"Is it okay if we see the prisoner?" Macen asked.

The Selkath responded, "Only arbiters are allowed in the jail room."

"Fine, Harin will be the arbiter," Macen said, while patting Harin on the back.

The Selkath all turned to Harin. Harin was rather shocked by this statement.

"Uh, sure," Harin said, nervously. Then, he gave an angry glare at Macen who was avoiding his gaze.

"Then so be it, Harin, will be the arbiter assigned to the Durna case," the last of the Selkath said.

"In order to make your case plausible, you must require a great deal of evidence and an argument, presented to us. When you have made done that, we will hold the trial the following day. You are to be arguing your case against a Sith court official, Redna Assek," one selkath said. Harin nodded and both Macen and he exited the room.

"I can't believe you! Me, as an arbiter? You must be joking," Harin said, once they were out of the Selkath Court of Justice.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Being an arbiter is easy! I've seen a ton of holovids about this stuff!" Macen said, calmly.

"Then why don't you do it!" Harin yelled.

"Because, you have the look of an arbiter and you present yourself better than I do," Macen said. Harin mumbled something inaudible that was probably a curse word.

"Alright, lets check up on this Jedi," Macen said, while he stretched. Harin grudgingly nodded and the two walked to the jail room.

"Notification, please?" asked the Selkath guard.

"I'm Harin Sora, Arista Bogen's arbiter," Harin said.

"You may proceed," the Selkath said. The two boys entered into the jail. It was a small room with only a few holding cells. Two of them were occupied by a rodian and a beautiful girl with raven hair. Macen was absolutely stunned by her beauty and was positive that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Sure, female twil'eks were attractive but, none could compare to how beautiful she was. This girl was dressed in a white dress with turquoise linen wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were dark brown and her lips were light pink.

Harin approached her nervously. The girl stood up from her meditation stance and looked at the two boys before her.

"I sensed your arrival. You are to be my arbiter?" the girl asked, looking at Harin.

"Yes, my name is Harin Sora and this is Macen Roke," Harin said.

"As you may already know I am Arista Bogen. If I may ask, I sense great force energy within both of you. Are you Jedi?" she asked.

"We are, and we are here to help you. We come from the will of the council," Harin said.

"That is good to hear. I'm sure you have many questions for me," Arista said, sadly.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Macen asked.

"I am here because I was accused of murdering my Selkath companion, Durna," Arista said.

"Did you kill him?" Harin asked.

"No, I did not."

"Then, who did?" Macen asked.

"I don't know."

"Is there anybody who would want Durna dead?" Macen asked.

"There are only three people I know who would commit such a crime. There is Kuma, Durna's brother. Then there is General Ramar, a Sith officer. Lastly, there is Mayala, a sith apprentice," Arista said.

"Where was the scene of the crime?" Macen asked, while making a mental note of the suspects.

"In Durna's apartment, in Ahto Central," Arista replied.

"Any witnesses?" Harin asked.

"Only two, Kuma and the janitor of Durna's apartment complex," Arista said.

"Thank you, we will try our very best to set you free." Harin said.

"I just hope you do not fail or I will be executed," Arista said, sadly.

"Don't worry, I promise you we will set you free," Macen said, giving her an assuring smile. Arista smiled back.

"We should go," Harin said. Macen and Harin left the cell room leaving a Jedi girl some hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Manaan continued… Part 2

"I think we should check up at the apartment complex and go from there," Macen stated. Harin agreed and soon they were off to Durna's apartment complex. They met up with the janitor, Hedo. He was an old man with kind looking eyes.

"Hi, are you Hedo?" Harin asked.

"I sure am. And you are?" Hedo asked.

"My name is Harin and this is my friend Macen. I am the new arbiter assigned for the Durna case. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Harin said.

"Sure, nasty business that is," Hedo replied.

"On the day of the murder, did you see anyone going in to Durna's apartment?" Macen asked, while taking some notes on a datapad.

"Well, there was Kuma, Durna's brother that went in to his apartment and he didn't come out until later. I think I heard them arguing, on something. Then there was the nice girl that makes her daily visit to Durna. She came afterwards. On that day, I heard her scream and she ran out and asked me to notify the authorities. Is too bad she was the one that got arrested. If you ask me, I think Kuma did it," Hedo replied.

"Do you remember if Kuma had any weapons on him, like a blaster or a vibroblade?" Harin asked.

"Not that I know of. If you want more information you should talk to Kuma, he usually hangs around the cantina," Hedo said.

"Do you know where we could find a man named General Ramar and a sith apprentice named Mayala?" Macen asked.

"Well I do know that General Ramar makes his rounds in the Sith docking bay. He runs shipments and things. And I don't know who Mayala is?" Hedo replied.

"Thank you, Hedo. You've been very helpful," Harin said, shaking his hand. The old janitor left and Harin and Macen headed to the cantina. The cantina in Manaan was in fact very different then the Onderon and the Coruscant cantinas. It was very clean and the atmosphere was very bright. Macen became quickly distracted by swoopracing and ran off to ask for autoprints. Harin on the other hand went up to a solemn looking Selkath named, Kuma.

"Are you Kuma?" Harin asked.

"Yes, or what's left of him. Who wants to know?" Kuma answered, sadly.

"My name is Harin the arbiter assigned to your brother's case. Can I take a few minutes of your time, and ask you some questions?" Harin said, getting rather tired of introducing himself.

"Why, is doesn't matter any more! My brother is dead and now my life lies in ruins!" Kuma shouted, in a sudden outburst. Harin was startled but remained in the same composure. The cantina patrons began to stare. Macen heard Kuma's yells and came up to Harin and the angry Selkath.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose someone. My whole family was destroyed before my eyes but, it gets easier. I'm trying to help you and Durna. One of my fellow Jedi friends is being held at the jail for his death. I need to prove her innocence. And if I don't so something she will die," Macen said, quietly. His words seemed to calm down Kuma.

"What do you want to know?" Kuma asked.

"The janitor said that you visited Durna on the day of his murder. Is that correct?" Harin asked.

"Yes."

"The janitor said, you got in a heated argument with Durna. What were you guys arguing about?" Harin asked.

"I just got mad because Durna was always gallivanting with Arista and he was always going on dangerous missions with her. Durna got mad and we started arguing. Then I just left. I didn't kill him and I never would have," Kuma explained.

"Who do you think did?" Harin asked.

"Arista and Durna were always trying to stop Sith crimes. So that's why they were disliked by many Sith here. In my opinion, I think General Ramar would order an assassination attempt on Durna." Kuma said sincerely.

"Then I guess we're off to the Sith base," Macen said, "Thank you, Kuma."

"Please, find Durna's murderer and bring him to justice," Kuma said, then he turned back to his drinking. Harin and Macen made their way to the Sith docking bay. They were stopped by a Sith guard.

"Only Sith officers and workers allowed in this facility," the Sith stated.

"We are investigators on a murder case and we need to speak with General Ramar," Macen said.

The guard replied, "Fine, but this can't be too long. General Ramar is a very busy guy." He then turned and entered in a code in the door console. The doors whooshed open and the two boys proceeded.

General Ramar turned to see the two boys walking towards him and walked towards them.

"So you are the new arbiters? A little young don't you think," Ramar said. Harin seemed unfazed.

"We need to ask you a few questions on the Durna case," Harin stated.

"Fine, but this better be quick. I have a new shipment arriving soon," Ramar said.

"Do you an alibi?" Macen asked.

"Of course, I was right here managing graveyard shipments. Any of the workers here can verify that," Ramar said.

"Do you have anything against Durna or Arista?" Harin asked.

"They were quite the duo. They were always meddling in to Sith plans and we tried to stop this problem but, these were always failed attempts. So I just tended to ignore there fruitless attempts at trying to ruin the Sith base,"

"Do you know a Kuma and a Sith apprentice named Mayala?" Macen said, making a few more notes on his datapad.

"Kuma is Durna's brother that's all I really know. Mayala is no one that I know," Ramar stated.

"That's all the questions, we have for you," Macen said and the two exited the Sith docking bay.

General Ramar walked to his office above to find a dark robed figure in his seat.

The figure spoke, "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, Master Mayala, everything is set. I convinced those troublesome arbiters," Ramar said, proudly.

"You, fool! Those were not mere arbiters! Those were Jedi!" Mayala said.

"Master, forgive me," Ramar said bowing down. Mayala took off her robe to reveal herself. She was a dark but beautiful. Her long curls cascaded down her bare back. Her eyes, though, were of something evil. She walked over to the cowering general and touched his chin.

"No matter, my dear Ramar, I will deal with the problem," Mayala said, sweetly.

"Thank you, Mistress Mayala for sparing me," Ramar said, opening his eyes.

"Don't thank me just yet," Mayala said, as she turned and produced a force shock on Ramar. Ramar screamed in agony and pain until, he was dead.

"Now, to take care of those Jedi boys," Mayala said as she exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Manaan Part 3

"Well, he was definitely lying," Macen proclaimed. Harin nodded.

"So who did it?" Macen asked, yawning.

Harin replied, "I think I do."

"Then let's get this trial underway," Macen said enthusiastically.

……………………………………………………

It was quiet and all that could be heard was the silent buzzing of the holding cell. Arista was in her meditation stance but, then she sensed something strange. Arista stood up quickly and saw a dark figure enter in to the room. She immediately knew who it was.

"So the poor Jedi is locked up, how sad," Mayala said, smiling. Arista looked at the ground, sadly.

"It's just too bad Joonda's gone; now you're all alone. Tell me Arista do you miss Kale?" Mayala said, amused.

"You will pay for your crimes," Arista said, looking at her in anger.

"I highly doubt that. Now I think you know why I'm here. You know the location of Desper and you will tell me where it is," Mayala said.

"Never," Arista replied.

"Then you won't mind that I overload your holding cell," Mayala said, walking over to the console.

"You can torture me all you want, but I will never give you Desper," Azlen said, confidently.

Mayala smirked and said, "We shall see." Mayala pressed the electrocution button and it sent energy of electricity to Arista's body. Arista screamed out in pain. When the torture did stop, Mayala spoke again.

"Where is Desper?!" Mayala demanded.

Arista replied weakly, "Go to hell." Mayala turned on the electricity again and Arista gave another scream.

………………………………………………………………………………

Macen woke up startled. _Arista, she's in trouble! _Macen quickly got dressed into his robes as he raced to the jail. There was an unconscious guard in front of the jail door. He entered in to the room to see Arista panting loudly in her cell. He quickly walked over to her and released her from her cell. He held her limp body gently as she tried to speak.

"Shhhee'sss hhhheeerre," Arista wheezed. Macen didn't understand but then he saw a glimpse of a red lightsaber and quickly dodged Mayala's attack. Macen took out his own lightsaber as he quickly defended himself.

"Oh, how sweet, the Jedi boy is protecting Arista. This is just too cute!" Mayala taunted, as the two entered in to a furious battle. The two were equally matched but in the end Mayala had him on his sliced knees as she was about to cut his head off, Arista blocked her deadly attack with her blue lightsaber and sliced her shoulder. Mayala winced in pain. Macen and Arista quickly fled. Macen called Harin on his communicator.

"Harin, we need to leave, get the Ebon Hawk ready, I'll explain later!" Macen yelled.

"The Ebon Hawk is already fired up, get here fast, I think an alarm has been sounded!' Harin said. Macen held Arista's hand as he quickly led her to the docking bay and in to the Ebon Hawk. Harin was already at the pilot's seat but, Macen demanded him to get out of his seat. Harin complied at he sat in the adjacent seat. Macen quickly steered the ship out of the docking bay and in to space, while avoiding most of the heavy fire from the Sith space fighters.

"It looks like we're safe," Macen sighed. There was a thud that was heard. Harin and Macen turned around to see Arista on the floor, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Tatooine

Tatooine

Arista woke up in the medical bay and next to her sat a sleeping Macen. He sat in a chair laying his head on the top of the chair. He seemed rather uncomfortable in that position and made Arista smile. _I owe him my life for saving me. He's so brave and honorable and he is handsome. Wait, I can not think of these things it would be breaking the Jedi code._

Arista shook those thoughts out of her mind but, something caught her eye. It was the burns on his knees that Mayala had created with her lightsaber. Arista had a lot of knowledge in medical care and carefully moved Macen to the bed and began to slowly tend to his wounds.

Macen woke up, his stomach grumbling. His knees were bound with white wraps. He tried to stand and he was able to walk steadily. He walked to the female quarters where Arista was folding her clothes in to a footlocker. She sensed his presence and looked up.

"Thank for fixing me up," he said.

Arista smiled and said, "It's the least that I could do, after all you did save my life."

"You saved my skin too," Macen said.

"Then, I guess we're even," Arista said. Macen smiled but, then it faded when he thought of something.

"There is still something troubling me. Who killed Joonda?" Arista looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I discovered that Joonda had been involved in some smuggling with the exchange. I went to him to confront him and he confessed and understood his wrong doings. But, then his brother came in. He brought out a blaster and aimed at me. But, before I could stop him, Joonda jumped out and pushed me out of the way and he was fired at…instead of me," Arista said, tears coming down her face. Macen walked to her and gave her an embrace. Arista returned the embrace and stayed like that for a while.

"Thanks," Arista said as she pulled away and resumed putting her clothes away. Macen got up and went to the cockpit still thinking about his moment with Arista and made him all tingly inside.

Harin resumed the piloting duties as he sat in the pilot's seat. Macen sat in the next seat, still thinking of Arista and why it bothered him so much.

Harin said, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"So how's Arista?"

"She's okay."

"Uhhh…I didn't want to worry you but, um…we are in serious need of repairs from the last Sith attack."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you drive!"

"But, I figured out a solution. Instead of Naboo, our next stop will be Tatooine and I've heard they have a reliable mechanics shop."

"When will we get there?" Macen said trying to hold his anger.

"In just a few minutes," Harin said, as the desert terrain came in to view.

……………………………………………………………………

The three Jedi stepped off the boarding ramp and on to Tatooine land. A Czerka officer approached them and asked them for a docking fee and while Macen and the officer argued about the issue of paying the docking fee Harin sought out a mechanic. He walked in to the urban streets. The roads were rather crowded and it was easy to get lost or have something stolen. Harin made sure he protected his money and his saber. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted a small mechanic shop. He entered in the small shop to find mechanical parts spread out all over the place. It was rather hard to move around and navigate through the shop.

"Hello?" Harin called.

"Yeah, I'm out back," a voice responded nearby.

Harin continued walking forward until he reached the backdoor. It swooshed open to reveal a rather large yard full of junk. There was a boy that looked around Harin's age, digging through a pile of junk. He looked up to see Harin as he shook off the dirt on his pants. He walked over to Harin and put forward his hand.

"Hi, Jeren Bolar, at your service," the boy said, grinning. Harin accepted his hand and they both shook their hands. Harin was rather excited that he had found one of the other Jedis on the list. But, it seemed rather strange to find a Jedi in a junkyard of all places.

Harin replied, "It's a pleasure, I'm Harin Sora."

"Well, what can I do you for?" Jeren said.

"I am in serious need of some ship repairs."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let's see it then." Harin lead Jeren to the Ebon Hawk.

"You own the Ebon Hawk? I've heard tons of stories about this ship. You know it was once owned by Revan. She may be old but, there is a lot of history within these parts of metal. But, I can see here that you went through a beating. You engine is going to need some serious work. But I can probably get it down by this evening. It's going to cost you, though."

"How much?"

"2000 credits, for a job like this."

"Deal," Harin said, as they shook on it. Suddenly Macen approached them with a large smile plastered on his face.

"I got a discount for the landing fee!" Macen exclaimed but, then a large Gammoreon approached them, and grabbed Jeren by the collar of his neck.

"Where's the money, boy!" the Gammoreon barked.

"I'm almost there, I just need more time," Jeren said.

"You'll have the money ready for Cisero today or he'll have to deal with you personally," the Gammoreon said, in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, I will, I'll have the money for Cisero." The Gammoreon through Jeren down and walked away. Harin and Macen got Jeren to his feet and helped him back to his shop.

"Thanks, guys," Jeren said as he massaged his ankle.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Macen asked, crossing his arms.

"Look, I just met you guys. I'll just fix your ship up and you can leave."

"We know that you're a Jedi," Harin said. Jeren looked up in surprise.

"The question is what do you want?"

"We've sent on the behalf of the council. You are an asset to our mission." Harin said.

"What's the mission?"

"A mission to help us defeat Darth Urias," Macen said.

"I see, and you want me?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but, I've stopped being a Jedi a long time ago."

"So you've basically shunned the force?"

"Yeah, when you don't use it for a while, you don't need it."

"But you're a Jedi!" Harin exclaimed.

"Was."

"I can't believe this! Do you even have your own lightsaber?" Macen asked.

"Yes, but that is stored away, safely," Jeren said as he began to walk away.

"How are you going to get the money in time?" Harin asked.

"I won't. I'll probably die." Jeren said.

"Then let us help you."

"I doubt that you have 10,000 credits."

"Yes, but we have the force."

"The force? What has the force done for me?"

Suddenly Azlen entered in, with an uplifting presence.

"The force can do a lot of things. It can save lives. It can find your inner self and mend you back to your whole," Azlen stated.

"Who are you?" Jeren asked.

"I'm just like you. I'm a Jedi," Azlen responded, standing next to Macen.

"If this means you can help me, then I'll be willing to join you guys."


End file.
